


Complicated Twist

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sentinel Shepard, Time Travel, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Everything's gone to shit, with the help of Tali-AI, Shepard, Steve, and Kaidan go back in time.At least, they hope this will work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this for years, literally. I then decided I didn't like the first version so I put it away and started again (because I had recently fallen in love with the idea of threesome MS/SC/KA and now it has caused me so much suffering when trying to play the game lmao) and added bits and pieces.
> 
> This isn't complete, is no where near complete, and since I have multiple stories I want to work on like a porny MS/SC/KA/JV fic, I have no idea when I'll get to it.
> 
> But I liked writing it and I'm enjoying my reread of it and I think I'll share what I have. Cuz I love reading time travel fics, even wips.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“It’s all theory.” Tali says tiredly, or the AI that has her memories does.

Shepard regrets a lot, but most of all he regrets not keeping track of his Squad. Tali, and her AI, no doubt would decimate him for those thoughts (“You _always cared_ Shepard.”) but he can’t help it. If he had just _known_ about the suits malfunction he would have put resources to it. Hell omni-tool fabrication was robust and while not a complete solution, it was _something_.

“Shepard.” Tali says in a tone that clearly states she knows exactly where his mind has drifted.

“Sorry, I’m here.” Adjusting his biotic right leg is always a bit of a pain but he shifts and focuses and is standing up; one leg from his knee down pure biotic-blue, and the other still aches where he lost his pinky toe (it’s amazing he’s survived this long to be quite honest).

“Good, get your husbands,” Tali continues before he can try to once again deny marriage (not much chance of marriages when there’s awkward semi-flirting and then a big fight that destroys half the Citadel thanks to Saren, death and then working with Cerberus, _and then_ finally a proper relationship with not just Kaidan but Steve, and...and...a war of galactic proportions), “We’ll start the process. You’re crazy enough to maybe make it work.” That familiar snark makes something ache inside of Shepard’s chest.

Nodding, and a quick turn that almost makes his biotic leg dissipate (it’s one of those days where his control is completely shot) he heads towards where Steve and Kaidan said they were resting. Shepard is fifty percent sure that it ended up with lazy kissing (if this wasn’t so important he would be upset that he missed that, _them_ kissing is like watching one of his favorite movies).

 

Theoretically their biotics have the ability to warp time and space (hell, they have the ability to molecularly deconstruct enemies with _Warp_ , steal their energy with _Reave_ , and a hellva lot more). Deciding to test time and space is nothing new; the Asari have been using _S_ _tasis_ possibly even before humans were using copper tools. No one of course has ever been able to manipulate time at a grand scale. Even _S_ _tasis_ takes a great deal of discipline and while Shepard has done it several times it’s no where near the ease in which Liara had once done so.

But with the Leviathan’s advanced tech and Reaper tech, and well, a _lot_ of theory that Shepard spends endless hours working between the four of them; they have something.

It’s worked on for days, weeks, maybe months, and more likely to destroy them then send them back. But most of the galactic population is in ruins, and trying this is better than being another scattered remnant.

Shepard and Kaidan have to the heavy lifting with them being the only two biotics on their team that had survived. Steve rigs a device with a strong enough Mass Effect Field to support the two and then Tali’s AI starts working so fast that the three humans have trouble processing the information.

Biotic Blue fills the rickety haphazard ship that they can’t really call a ship anymore (stranded on a planet with enough oxygen to keep them alive) and Shepard’s relieved when he feels Kaidan and Steve clamp a hand on his right arm.

“Good Luck, Shepard.” Tali says before everything disappears in a burst of Blue.

 

Shepard wakes up alone for the first time in...ten years? His heart hits his chest so hard when he sees empty bed and room, he thinks he’s going to have a heart attack right then and there. The memories come back though, and the pain, because everything hurts. All of his body feels like it was torn apart and reassembled. Only the feeling of (all) his toes makes him believe that it worked. “Where the fuck am I?” He mutters low and shifts to a sitting up position; which is harder than it should be for his relatively intact body.

A room half empty with a few pictures of him and his father. One or two of a friend in the Alliance (he hadn’t been much for friends when he was more interested in his biotics), and his old Razer pistol, and Naginata Sniper Rifle.

“Shit.” Shepard frowns and leans forward to scan the room again. This...this is his room after the battle of Elysium, the Skylian Blitz. The whole thing had made him a hero and while it’s great that he now has more time to prepare...well, he had planned for Spectre resources and maybe taking Vigil from Ilios. Now that wasn’t much of an option. He didn’t even have his own ship.

With that upsetting thought Shepard falls back onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. Excitement at the time traveling working is taking a backseat to his worries and sudden obstacles. But he focuses on the things he needs to do. This isn’t a _big_ setback plan wise, and no matter how much part of his brain is panicking at not finding Steve and Kaidan nearby it’s better to see if he can find them _before_ going and totally freaking out. He has...he estimates his age around twenty two, so about twenty seven years of experience with tech. Easy enough to hack into the old Alliance systems and find his future (past?) husbands. He doesn’t think about what will happen if they haven’t come back. The way his stomach rolls and he tastes the bile at the back of his throat at the thought is bad enough to push it away before it fully forms.

 

Eventually the pain in his body doesn’t feel so debilitating and Shepard has figured out a few things. He sits up and changes into a fresh set of armor (washes quickly in hot water because that’s a luxury he’s never taking for granted again), and puts on his pistol and sniper rifle. Leaving his room is...a little more difficult, not the room itself, that isn’t hard the door is _right there_. The Quarters that hold higher officers is a little harder. Technically he’s still only a Lieutenant Commander, but being a _Hero_ and an early graduate of N-5 had given him a little leeway. He hasn’t been here in literal years. First because of Saren and second because of being a prisoner in his own organization.

Still, Shepard relaxes his stance as best he can, checks on his omni-tools Vi’s hacking update (still going slowly), which he painstakingly (literally) created to make a Vi that should be far more advanced then what was currently on the market or even given to high ranking operatives, and walks through the halls meticulously. Not saluting almost gets him in trouble, because he’s _Commander Shepard_ the last time he saluted was...shit, a long ass time ago.

Finding the cafeteria is pure luck and Shepard takes a seat alone and still feels stressed. He _wants_ to find Kaidan and Steve. Hell, he wants to find Anderson, because the man might not be an Admiral yet but he’s sure to accept and help Shepard do the things he needs too. But...finding him is the problem. Shepard doesn’t even remember his omni-tool number from when he was an Admiral much less before then. He bites into a fry and glances at his omni-tool and Vi-screen again. “Fifty percent.” He wishes just for a moment that he had Edi back again. She would have finished the update in less time than it had taken Shepard to walk here. Even though the update had been quite extensive.

Eating is more habit than want. Not eating in the future had been a _bad_ call, numerous times, and Shepard had learned to force himself to eat. Once his food is done and a quick glance around the Cafeteria, partially hoping that Anderson, Kaidan, or Steve will be on Earth and on leave, before he throws his trash away and checks on his omni-tool. “Fifty Five percent. Guess I’m doing this the hard way.” Shepard mutters and starts walking. While the VI update is taking up quite a bit of his omni-tools process Shepard’s a _Sentinel_ and not one that’s lacking in the tech department. He might not have the same skillset as Steve, but he’s damn good at his job.

Hacking comes naturally to him after dealing with Reaper tech for so long. Dealing with Alliance security is almost too easy, even if it means he has to sort the information by himself and without a VI that will get rid of anything that’s worthless.

Shepard finds a nice open area that looks more like a park than part of the Alliance base, and settles down for the long haul. His fingers flicking through info packets and different sections of the Alliance database as fast as he can.

 

Hours pass in a blur of information, more hacking, clearing out his trail and path (Which takes up more time than Shepard would like because no matter his knowledge and expertise he is still using an old omni-tool), and saving anything that’s noteworthy or important. Finding out Kaidan and Steve are both not on earth is frustrating but it’s also a lead, and he digs through their files as much as possible. As far as he’s aware there’s no discrepancies and it itches that he can’t just take a shuttle and head out. After finding them he settles on searching for other important bits and pieces.

When the sky starts turning dark, Shepard blinks away the spots of orange in his sight, closes his omni tool, and sits up. There’s still so much to go through and now with his VI fully updated he can set it to sort through the rest of the channels. There are several paths he can take, but he knows he’s already settled on one path. After all, what has more resources and powers and little constraint?

 

Shepard’s plan is slow to start, which figures. He spends more time running through information that his VI pulled (like his own records because he can’t remember much about this time), and waiting impatiently for Anderson to get his email. For all the information Shepard’s gathered, he can’t seem to find where Anderson actually is. Considering Anderson is his secondary emergency contact (and jokingly, his second father) he thought it would be...easier.

Inbetween waiting for that he tries to re-familiarize himself. He’s a war hero that at least isn’t something new, and he has more time off than he’s ever remembered having. No new assignments, no expectations. He thinks last time he broke on the first week and asked for another year of N-7 training, but he doesn’t need N-7’s rigorous course this time.

After that it’s the basic mention of his N-7 Career path, one of the youngest to finish the first five years (a N-5 at the age of Twenty Two), and several commendations (a reprimand that Shepard doesn’t remember based on ignoring his Commanding officer’s orders to fall back; he does faintly remember Anderson and his father had not been happy about that one), and health evaluations.

Of course Shepard is only human and can only handle sifting through information for so long. While Anderson is...wherever he is, Shepard spends his remaining off time working in the gym. This body is in shape, of course, but it’s not quite up to par because he’s lacking twenty or so years of fighting with Reapers.

Honing his skills with his weapons, modifying them (in his room because he doesn’t need any superior or other soldier asking what he’s doing) and adjusting them to be better. He trains his body and his biotics, eats up the rest of his days that remains that isn’t consumed with his VI’s information pile that seems to grow no matter how many hours Shepard spends reading files.

Two weeks pass in utter silence from Anderson, and Shepard can’t message Kaidan or Steve ( _terrified_ of what the response will be, he can’t bear the thought of them not remembering or _worse_ finding his messages creepy and having a tainted view of him). The information Shepard’s gone through is promising though, and it’s close to the third week of vacation time is when Shepard loses patience. He had hoped to wait until Anderson replied, if anyone could make the process smoother it would be Anderson, but...he can only stay on base for so long and he’s wasting time.

So, Shepard finds the forms (an easy find since it’s one of the first things he looked for) and fills them out and sends them in.

On the fourth week Shepard is leaving Earth on a mid-sized traveling cruiser, wearing civilian clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard visits several different planets during the cruise. Most of them are small but the most distinctive part of them is that they have a connection to different things. One or two have a more criminal theme, not as bad as _Omega_ but still edging there. Others are set in a banner under their home planet.

Perfect for legal and illegal information mining. Inbetween his leisure walks and civilian tours he hacks and hacks, and commits the most important information under encryption that won’t break under omni-gel; Golem (his Vi that while advanced moved like a brick compared to VI in seven years) is diligent in hacking from other omni-tools that they pass on the streets to more enduring systems like the Salarian’s or Asari. Shepard can only hack so fast and having Golem helps immensely. Eventually, when he has more than a few secrets, and a base of information to sell he settles on a small Colony planet. Similar to Illium in design but run by an assortment of races and not solely a colony of Asari. He starts off simple because he doesn’t want to cause waves. There’s being informed, and then there’s waving a red flag.

The last thing Shepard needs is the Shadow Broker on his doorstep. He’s sure he could take them but...maybe not a Spectre, not now without a few more months of conditioning his body and biotics.

Still, Shepard needs to start somewhere and so he gives tidbits, and has to go searching for people who are willing to pay for information. His younger self would have felt dirty about this, but he’s older and gone through a Galatic War; so his information is open to criminals and bounty hunters. He gives away anything on Cerberus, anything to do with the rich bastards in the world that distinctly remind him of the man who tried to kill Kasumi, he even has Golem running a background search on the ‘Net for any clues to get to the bastard that killed Kasumi’s love interest. Hopefully this time around Kasumi can have a happy life with her partner in crime.

The rest of his information is a bit more...complicated. He has an assortment of data grabbed from different governments across the galaxy and while it’s not _everything_ , it’s enough to throw out there. Shepard is careful about that information though. He doesn’t mind letting tidbits like mercenary profiles, Batarians lying about mining surveys out (it’s a pleasure), Asari Commandos (he met three during his travels and many will pay good credits to avoid Commandos), but things like the Alliance black ops are a little more tenuous. He holds onto them solely based on the fact that one day the Alliance will notice what their former War Hero is doing; no information can stay secret forever especially in this field.

Selling information gets him in, but it’s only a crack in the doorway. Shepard has a long way ahead of him before he will be a true information broker. Hell he’s on a Colony (Romoga) that isn’t even on the Council’s radar, he needs to get enough information, respect, and connections to get situated on Illium. So he continues, when he doesn’t need credits, he trades information for useful data, giving away coordinates for salvage, criminals who are small fry in the grand scheme of things, and somehow, he starts having regular clients. From Bounty Hunters who pay good for criminals they’re hunting, to Criminals turning up and looking for jobs. At first it’s a little bit of a juggle to deal with _both_ drastically different objectives but eventually he learns how to play both sides.

 

 

Six months pass and Shepard has a name for himself, a new omni-tool he’s retrofitted so it’s more inline with what he’s used too (and Golem actually moves like a falcon rather than a brick), and has an assortment of contacts.

This morning, like many others since he switched bases to Illium two months ago, he comes into his office, taps at the lights, and let’s Golem appear in drone form and inform him of his notifications.

“You have set priority notifications for a Kaidan Alenko and Steve Cortez.” Golem says in a rather deep masculine voice that might remind Shepard of his lovers.

Shepard freezes in place, his normally in control biotics crackle bright and sharp across his skin, “Repeat that.” He says sharply.

Golem flickers a light silver-red, before repeating, “You have set priority notifications for a Kaidan Alenko and Steve Cortez.” Golem goes silent before spinning in place to look directly at Shepard, “Would you prefer an audio reading or a projection of their audio?”

Several seconds pass before Shepard snaps a, “Play the Audio.” He stumbles to the cabinet where he holds the drinks (and liquor because _mercenaries_ ) and grabs a soda. He would prefer alcohol but last month he was almost cut down by an assassin and he’s not ready to let his guard down mentally or physically.

Golem, the little shit, doesn’t wait for Shepard to actually open the soda or sit down.

“Hey Shepard,” Kaidan’s voice, _Kaidan’s voice_.

Shepard bites back a sob and covers his face, shoulders shaking. Knees weak, and he drops the soda just to grab at the countertop and keep himself up.

“Ever try...” Kaidan’s voice grows quiet in a way that Shepard is very familiar of, nervous like he’s not sure, but like always moves forward determinedly, doggedly, “ever try Peruvian Whiskey?” There’s a second of heavy breathing before a ding indicates end of message.

“Message End.” Golem helpfully supplies in the silence.

“Kaidan.” Shepard exhales and damn, he remembers, he might have forgotten a lot but. Dammit Peruvian Whiskey, the gift he’d given after that stupid bot tried to ki—hurt Kaidan. Dammit. He rubs at his cheeks and sniffs loudly.

Golem floats forward and is holding a box of tissues on top of his head, “Commander?”

Shepard huffs a wet laugh, grateful for the tissues and still embarrassed at the calling card; he had accidentally called himself Commander _months_ ago and sent it. Most people now used it as his calling card, and it’s more than a little ironic. He’s tempted to call for _replay_ but he nods at Golem, “Save Message to the Vault,”

“Saving, creating multiple encryptions.” Golem dutifully says while his form swirls around itself in a circular vortex before slowing back into a floating drone.

“Next...” Shepard picks up the soda, and walks to his desk with shaky legs, “Next message.” He says, sitting gratefully into his cushy seat. His right leg is covered in a biotic support that he’s still after six month hasn’t been able to stop doing (he’s tried training himself out of it but...it’s just there when he starts walking or standing, and no doubt it’s psychological rather than muscle memory considering he’s in his twenty three year old body).

“...Shepard,” Steve’s voice even though it sounds younger, and damn but he actually sounds like he’s been crying. He was always more emotional than Shepard and Kaidan, “I...shit I’m bad at these and God you’ll probably think I’m insane if you don’t remember but...I have to try right? You ever wanna go to a club, hit me up, alright?” A quiet huff and an even quieter _please remember_ before the message ends with another ding.

Shepard does remember. Remembers being in the club with Steve and Kaidan. They had hashed out...a lot, before dancing together. It might have been one of the best nights of his life. He doesn’t even realize he’s broken the soda can until he feels Golem nudging his leg with more tissue paper. “Fuck. Thanks Golem.” He pats at Golems top clumsily before grabbing tissue papers and cleaning the soda off his desk and grimacing at the finger holes inside the metal. Tears are trailing down his face but this is a good distraction. He bites back a sob and leans against his desk. “Golem, pen a message to both of them.” He throws the broken soda into the trash.

“Ready, Commander.”

Sniffing and rubbing at his face Shepard says, “I am so glad you both are here.” He exhales, “I’m on Illium, I...I’m so glad.” He’s sobbing and dammit that’s not how he wanted the message to end but is pretty grateful that Golem ends it for him.

At this point Golem’s probably not a true VI if he’s acting on his own. For now though Shepard is grateful. He cancels his face to face appointments, and settles behind the desk in his chair with a new soda.

While Golem sends out the bits of information that his clients are waiting for, Shepard replays Steve’s and then Kaidan’s messages. The sun is setting by the time he stops listening. He cleans himself up and starts making accommodations. If they’re both in the Alliance, which only takes checking where the messages originated from, Shepard needs to get them safe travel here and enough false-data trails so no one realizes two Alliance soldiers are visiting an information broker like the Commander.


	3. Chapter 3

Even adding vacation time, and personal reasons, the two can’t actually leave their posts for two more months. Which frustrates all three of them. Thankfully, after the first three messages the crying has become less common.

Instead they send group messages, the galactic-messenger is finicky, especially with light-year lag, but it is the most practical way to go about their messages. Steve and Kaidan both have questions about Shepard being in Illium but he does not say anything. Not yet.

If the three of them hadn’t gone through a War together, he would be nervous or worried about how they will react. In truth, he just wants to see their faces when they enter his office.

Unfortunately talking to Steve and Kaidan, as much as Shepard loves too, isn’t all he can do. He still has clients and while some pester him about his canceled appointments, for the most part it’s the usual. Having mercenaries, assassins (he wants to say one of the Drell he’s been in contact with is Thane but...he can’t tell, it’s been a long time since he’s heard the man’s voice), and criminals walk into his door is a good way to keep his focus (even if it wavers every once in a while).

Shepard is slowly accumulating favors, and has leverage on those he thinks might not actually _keep_ to those favors, and already he’s started his own group of mercenaries. People who he knows from long standing he can trust, a small group but a start. The first thing he does is have the mercenaries, mostly a recon group, head to Eden Prime to scout the area where the first beacon should be.

Any chance of the Reapers unlocking the Citadel could be terminated if he keeps Vigil and Illios out of Sovereign’s...tentacles?...keep Sovereign from possessing access.

While waiting for them, Shepard sends out feelers for hightech barrier and shielding tech. Specifically for ships, but at this point he’ll take armor, stationary barriers, or prototypes. While he might not have the Normandy ever again (and doesn’t _that_ thought hurt), he wants to propel as much technological advances as possible.

After only six months of information brokering, Shepard’s resources aren’t _vast_ , nothing like Liara or the Shadow Broker before her, and so he has to bid his time. The first additions to his plans aren’t bad steps, but it’s times like these he wishes he could just take the Shadow Broker’s base by storm.

 

Two months feel equally too fast and too slow. Shepard has always known that being an information broker would take a wide range of mobility, time, and speed, but being one is different. The longer he works as one the more clients he seems to gain, and the more he can pick and choose who he gives information too. His network of informants is even starting to bud, and he actually doesn’t have to chase his own information anymore (though...occasionally, he _does_ leave the office, he can only handle so much desk work, and it’s good to practice recon).

When Golem beeps and says, “Kaidan Alenko, and Steve Cortez have reached Illium.” Shepard freezes, muting his side of the conversation with another Drell Assassin (this one he knows isn’t Thane, their voice is too deep and there’s just something about them that makes Shepard think they’re female), and glances at Golem. “Make sure nothing goes wrong with their trip to my door.” He doubts Asari would jeopardize their relations with the Alliance, even if the Alliance isn’t as powerful as the Asari, they have an image to uphold, but Shepard is a bit paranoid. He returns to the call and tries to focus on their information. He gives the Drell the information he knows about the Batarian corps that are trying to kill several Hanar officials before ending the call.

“Commander, Kaidan and Steve are here.” Golem says, and the door opens immediately afterwards.

Shepard sucks in a breath, he’s barely finished the call, and he’s in his _information_ broker outfit. A tight fitting black jacket (with white shoulders and cuffs), an even tighter black dress shirt, and slacks that he knows hugs his ass and thighs (he learned _some_ things from Kasumi’s fashion training). He feels under prepared and oddly exposed even though the two have seen him in far far less.

 _Woosh_ , the doors to Shepard’s office slide open while he’s still pressing his hands against his jacket.

Shepard turns and he finds two _young_ (Damn, but he didn’t realize, of course they would look younger) men standing there. Steve and Kaidan look good, and healthy. Happy to see him.

“Shepard.” Steve says, and he pauses after taking a step, his eyes roaming over Shepard’s body.

“Uh, nice suit,” Kaidan says, and then he takes one more step into the room and both of them are rushing him.

Their arms are around Shepard and hugging him tightly a second later.

“I missed you so much.” Shepard whispers against their shoulders.

“Us too.” Steve says.

Kaidan nods, his barely there stubble rubbing against Shepard’s cheek, “Was worried when you didn’t message us first. Messaged Steve first.”

“Said something about if I didn’t remember at least we wouldn’t be working together for a few years.” Steve says, but there’s no bite in his voice, just pure amusement.

“Shut up.” Kaidan mutters, and he’s definitely blushing, his skin hot against Shepard’s.

Steve grins against Shepard’s neck.

Shepard chuckles and kisses both of their cheeks. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Only Golem’s voice, five minutes later, “Should I cancel your other appointments Commander?” Pulls them away from eachother.

“Ah,” Shepard pulls back, eyes still locked onto Kaidan and Steve. They are alive and well, and yet, he can’t take his eyes off them. “What’s left for today?” Because as much as he _wants_ to cancel everything, he has clients now, and some of them are gaining in importance. Maybe once he’s more powerful, when he holds more cards, he can drop appointments anytime he wants but his last time had only not costed him because they were small time mercs.

“You have a call with several bands of Mercs, and a Krogan corp. I can easily transfer the information and extract the fee from them through messages.” Golem says, and yeah, he definitely is verging on AI territory but Shepard has never begrudged any AI and he’s not going to start when he _made_ Golem.

“Do it, please.” Shepard can see when Kaidan and Steve both start to understand what exactly he’s doing on Illium. The surprise on their face is utterly enjoyable. He grins at them.

Steve shakes his head, “Of course, you’re an information broker.”

“Going to take Liara’s place huh?” Kaidan teases. He looks a little hesitant, even after years of war he’s always been a good man, inline with laws rather than doing whatever has needed to do the good.

Shepard tilts his head, suddenly nervous, dirty tactics against the Reapers were a little different than doing dirty work to get at them with the shadier side of the law. “Yes.”

Kaidan looks at him and then shakes his head, “At least tell me you’re not giving away good men and good people away?”

Running through his major information isn’t hard, but it _is_ difficult to remember six months of information brokering. “No...” Shepard glances at Golem.

“So far Commander has only given away information to avoid law enforcement. All assassinations have been filed under _I would kill them too_ , and most criminal activities lay under the _If no one else is going to grab that salvage_ , there was of course a few dossiers given to several criminals so they may hide from law enforcement but Shepard gave the bare minimum.” Golem says not even showing a hint of shame for outting Shepard’s filing system.

Steve raises a brow at the filing system, “Grab that salvage?” He asks.

Shepard shrugs helplessly with a small smile. Still feeling a little nervous at Kaidan’s quiet expression.

“I would kill them too?” Kaidan’s shoulders slump and suddenly he looks guilty, “I’m sorry I promised I wouldn’t do this to you again.”

“You did promise that, but I understand. It’s not exactly an up and up job is it?” Shepard opens his arms wide and is so relieved when Kaidan and Steve immediately go in for another hug. “I promise not to let it corrupt me.” He says, “And I’m glad I have you two to keep me on the straight and narrow.”

Steve snorts, “I think you mean you’re glad Alenko is here. I would probably just tell you to keep going.”

“I can’t even disagree with him.” Kaidan mutters sourly. He sighs and squeezes closer as if he’s trying to meld their bodies together. “Still, I’ll do better.” Then his hand is rubbing down Shepard’s back, “So what’s with the suit, _Commander_?”

“Yeah, Commander?” Steve grins and his fingers interlock with Kaidan’s their palms squeezing around Shepard’s ass.

“Ah,” Shepard grunts, and of course he gets hard, he hasn’t had sex for _months_. “Yeah, well, I have to look the part don’t I? Suave, powerful.”

“Definitely Powerful,” Kaidan kisses his neck, soft lips and stubble making Shepard groan.

“Definitely Suave,” Even Steve’s teasing tone can’t stop Shepard’s next moan when Steve nips where Shepard’s neck meets his jaw.

“I’ll show you suave and powerful,” Shepard growls and doesn’t even feel a _little_ bad about lifting them with biotics and leading them to his small bedroom adjacent to his office when he stays late and works.

The way Steve’s eyes widen, Kaidan starts panting, and their hard cocks pressing through their Alliance pants against Shepard’s hips makes him think they _enjoy_ the ride.

 

After being thoroughly fucked, separately because Shepard hasn’t used his ass in at least a year if not longer in this body (he’s vaguely sure he had sex before the whole Blitz thing), and no way could he handle Kaidan and Steve together without some major stretching, they lay in bed together sticky, and wet with fluids. Shepard thinks this is the best night since he got back. He can feel Steve against his back, growing hard again but not actually fucking inside of him, and Kaidan’s own arousal against his.

Steve kisses his shoulder and sighs, “I have been waiting for this for months.”

“A piece of ass?” Shepard teases.

Steve slaps at Shepard’s ass, “No, you ass,”

“He does have a great ass.” Kaidan smirks at Steve.

Shepard can’t see the look Steve throws at Kaidan but it just makes Kaidan’s smile grow ever wider.

“But before Kaidan distracted me,” Steve continues when he’s done making a face at Kaidan, “I wanted to say--”

“You mean when you were taking your time and Shepard was desperate for some dick in his pretty ass.” Kaidan growls, and it never gets old how Kaidan goes from shy and nervous to dominant and commanding in the bedroom. The way he had grabbed Steve’s dick and prodded at Shepard’s hole with his fingers and the cock in his grip had been—hot, _very, very_ hot.

Steve’s dick twitches hard against Shepard’s ass and he groans, “Shut up, I wanted to tell you, before you distracted me with your damn fingers and Shepard’s hole,” He presses a kiss against Shepard’s neck which tends to mean he’s gearing up for something that he hopes doesn’t upset one of them. (Like the time he went out scavenging without one of them as back up)

Tensing after their bountiful session is somehow still possible, and Shepard hates the feeling. Suddenly alert and waiting for a blow to come.

“I haven’t met Robert yet.” Steve admits in a rush.

That...takes a moment to process. “Wait you’re not married?” Shepard frowns.

Steve huffs a laugh that sounds too tired considering their previous activities, “Yeah, I couldn’t...I _loved_ Robert, you know that, but I couldn’t hurt him like that. Breaking it off...I’m sorry.”

Grabbing Steve’s hand in his own Shepard kisses it, and says firmly, “No, don’t be. I hadn’t thought about it, but, that’s a good point. I never really asked when you two started dating.”

“Well it’s in a bit the first month we got here, but the good thing about going this far back, no relationship to break.” Steve sighs, “But I saw him and...”

“It’s okay to still care about him.” Shepard says.

Kaidan hums, “I would be surprised if you _didn’t_ care.” He takes their clasped hands in his own and kisses their knuckles.

Steve rises just enough so his face is visible to Shepard and Kaidan.

Shepard hasn’t seen anything more beautiful than both of them in six months.

“I love you, Kaidan, Shepard.” The next few kisses start a long string of reaffirmating touches and kisses.

 

Discussing plans happens later, the next day in fact, inbetween Shepard’s calls, emails, and arranging matters. Throughout the day they stop to kiss or touch and Shepard has to restrain himself from touching them during his vid-calls, and keep them out of frame. Their dress might not be _obviously_ Alliance but it is military and he doesn’t want any of his clients attention on them. Even if he knows Kaidan and Steve can handle themselves; more than handle themselves.

Both of Shepard’s lovers decide to stay in the Alliance, “If you won’t have the Normandy then someone should work for it.” Kaidan says, and glances at Steve pointedly. Who huffs a laugh and says, “I’m pretty sure you’ve been in the Alliance two years longer.”

Shepard let’s them argue it out, and as much as he _does_ want the Normandy back (there are many memories, good and bad, connected to the ship) he knows that time has passed. Still, it’s enjoyable listening to Kaidan and Steve talk and while Shepard cooks dinner, and they eat, and when they’re getting ready for bed (and distracted by groping in Shepard’s rather tight shower), it’s soothing, and something Shepard will never take for granted.

 

Unfortunately, they have to leave eventually. Two weeks seem to pass by far too fast. Between exploring Illium, going out on dates, and having more cuddles than they normally do in a week, it feels like no time at all.

Shepard kisses Kaidan, and then Steve, as long as he can before they part at the docks. “Call.” He says, and if their co-dependence was ever not visible, it’s plain to see now.

Steve winks at him, “As if anything could stop me.”

“Same here.” Kaidan says.

They both walk to the entrance to the ship keeping their eyes on Shepard until they reach the edges of the door. Kaidan pauses and blows him a kiss. Steve follows suit.

Shepard shakes his head in amusement but does the same, and watches until the ship leaves the atmosphere and he can’t see it anymore.


End file.
